


Crafting

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 7. CraftingHawke wants to know Sandal's secrets.
Relationships: Bodahn Feddic & Female Hawke, Sandal Feddic & Female Hawke
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 3





	Crafting

"Sandal, tell me me your secrets?" Hawke asked the young dwarf as he enchanted a rune on to her new armor. Her eyes sparkled watching him work, he truly was a master of his craft.

"Enchantment?" Sandal tilted his head questioningly.

"You know, like how you," Hawke waved her hands and fingers over his enchanting table, "do what you do." 

"Enchantment!" He answered back enthusiastically. 

"Maker," Hawke groaned, "please use your words. I know you can." She firmly planted her hands on her hips but Sandal just presented her her newly enchanted helmet.

"Enchantment!!" Sandal smiled as Hawke grumbled. Bodahn chucked behind them.

"Sorry, Mistress Hawke, but those are trade secrets. You won't get it out of him that easily." The senior dwarf smiled coyly and Hawke sighed heavily.

"Fiiine," she relented and crossed her arms. "But could you at least tell me how you froze that ogre in the Deep Roads?"

Sandal turned toward her and stared blankly, "not enchantment." 

"Come on! Why don't you feel like talking?" Hawke whined, "I'm your friend, riiight?" Sandal nodded, "Friends tell each other things! Like how they froze a giant ogre in place or how they survived in the Deep Roads as a baby?" Sandal stood there and watched Hawke wave her hands wildly in the air as she spoke. "Ugh! I know you know something, dwarf!" She shoved a finger in his face and glared down.

Sandal took her pointed finger in hand and shook it like a handshake, "Enchantment."

"Great," Hawke said unamused, "I thought you might say that."

**Author's Note:**

> I know he knows things!!! Tell me Sandal!! I must know lore!!!
> 
> It's always "Enchantment, Enchantment, Enchantment!" and never "Answers, Answers, Answers!!"


End file.
